


Avatar Posession

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing prompt on the kinkmeme- the gods, the horrorterrors if you will, have the ability to posess and control those of a certain hue, and our crabby friend is about to get the short end of that deal.</p>
<p>"Just do as I say..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Posession

I'll tell you this! No eternal reward will forgive us now for wasting the dawn. Out here in the perimeter, we are all stoned- immaculate. These are not my words, these are not my thoughts. I am not the one who is saying these things that I say to you now-  
  
Karkat wrenched himself upright, peeling free of the slime with a strangled cry. Everything around him was as it was supposed to be- his recuperacoon and beyond it his respiteblock, the meagre quarters he shared aboard a meteorite in the middle of no place with his friends. He ran a hand over his slime-slicked face and groaned. He had a horrible feeling that he had been talking in his sleep again. It was no more then a suspicion- he didn't dare ask any of the others to monitor him in case they thought he had finally snapped something load-bearing within his thinkpan but he had a gut intuition that he had been talking. To whom?  
  
He pulled himself naked and shivering out of the comforting embrace of the recuperacoon and stomped over to the nearby ablution block to splash cold water across his face and towel off the remainder of the slime. He was staring at himself in the mirror. Who was that troll? He had no idea. The dull grey face and blunted horns stared back at him uncomprehendingly. As he gazed his eyes grew unfocussed and the imagine in the mirror wavered and bubbled, his mind playing tricks. He saw the face staring back at him open its' mouth wide, a never ending all expanding maw of purest black. Wider and wider, consuming and enfolding, and the eyes fixed him, the glistening light of awareness in those eyes threatened to overwhelm him utterly.  
  
Karkat blinked, and everything was as it should be. The mirror, the ablution trap, the towel. He shook his head and grimaced, he had decided to risk a little sleep and it was obviously a bad idea, the dreams were more intense out here then they had been back on Alternia. Bad ideas were nothing new. He just had to stay awake, it was that simple.  
  
Karkat turned to the door, but there was no door. The room became a vague grey mush a short distance away from him in every direction. Something had changed, but he felt the same as ever. He looked back in the mirror and recoiled in horror. There was a troll staring at him curiously, his head canted on one side idly. It was his face, his body, but it was definitely not himself. The doppelgänger gave him a mocking little wave and stepped to the side, moving away from the mirror. Karkat stepped out of the ablution block and behind him, on the other side of the mirror, another Karkat hammered on the glass and screamed silently.  
  
In the main room of the meteor laboratory where they all gathered to share meals, the atmosphere was muted and tense. The others were all silent, or whispering to each other, and they all kept shooting glances in the direction of Karkat who was perched on the narrow back of a chair, squatting and balancing effortlessly on the balls of his feet. He had his hands loosely draped over his knees and wouldn't stop smiling.  
  
By some kind of whispered conference, one of the number was elected to investigate the disturbing phenomenon and Aradia was pushed, unwillingly, towards him. The other trolls clustered over their food and tried to look as though they weren't paying any attention to what happened.  
"Karkat," said Aradia flatly. He didn't respond to her directly, just swivelling at the neck to regard her in silence.  
"Karkat," she repeated, "I would like to talk to you. I think it is important, really."  
"You're a young girl now," said Karkat, flicking his tongue out over his lips for a moment almost too fast to see, "but you won't be soon. Come to me then in my secret room."  
His voice was low and drawling, effortlessly confident and redolent of cryptic meanings and barely-concealed subtext. His accent was unfamiliar to them, but it left Aradia feeling odd. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at his lips.  
"You seem different today Karkat," she said quietly, "we all think so."  
"How do you like it?"  
"I... don't think that it is a matter of like or dislike, Karkat."  
"Would you like it to be?"  
  
Suddenly he hopped neatly off the chair and was directly up against her. She felt his chest brush against hers, and he planted his hands on the table behind her, leaving her nowhere to go. Aradia was alarmed to find that she couldn't move at all. He stood up on tiptoes and touched his lips against hers for a moment. They barely touched, it was a brushing motion, but she felt the warmth, the moisture, the piquant juice of him in it. He brushed up against her earlobe and licked it.  
"Come to my room in ten minutes," he smirked and stared at the others looking on in horror through the miasma of her hair floating before his eyes, "and bring a friend."  
  
And the worst part of it all, as he sauntered out of the room as though he had so many more important things to be doing, as she looked around at the others in perplexity, as they looked back at her equally nonplussed, the worst thing was she knew she would be knocking on his door in ten minutes. And not alone.  
  
So it went.  
  
Karkat's quarters echoed to the dull roar of bacchanalian fury. The table, the recuperacoon, the soft-supportive couching structure, the floor, he consecrated them all with his body and those of his conquests. He drew them to him and they went willingly into his lambing fold, they danced gleefully to the tune he played for them, they threw themselves from deep waters to beach upon his shores. The ruckus was enough to give his neighbours something to dream about. Small items fell from shelving and rolled on the floor, the walls were smeared with sopor slime handprints, flecks of blood and food, and vulgar imagery in stern black strokes of pen. He never let them into the ablution block, nor to see what was there hanging on the wall.  
  
Karkat rolled over in his pile and grinned in satisfaction. Beside him Kanaya shivered and rolled over to press up against his side, seeking his preternatural warmth. He glanced over, and was pleased with what he saw. The muted red light in the room picked out the rising curve of her hip delightfully, and for a time he was able to simply wallow in the plain ordinary satisfaction of the flesh well sated. He casually reached over and stroked his fingertips over her ribs.  
"Karkat,"  
"Mm?"  
"How do you do these things?"  
"Are you not pleased, with me?"  
"Of course. I never had... you know."  
"It has never been like that for you."  
"No."  
Karkat grinned smugly. Aradia had said largely the same. When he had been with them both at once they were silent around each other.  
"Karkat..."  
He rolled his eyes and grunted. "Yes. Kanaya. What is it?"  
"You've changed. People are scared."  
"Which people?"  
"I do not wish to go into that, but the changes are obvious to see. Surely you admit this."  
"Kanaya. Listen. Exactly how much of a chance do you think we have out here on this desolate rock?"  
"I don't know. The chances are not good, I suppose."  
"What if I told you to just forget everything that has happened up to now. We can start again, on a new world of our very own. We can put things to rights in accordance with our own judgement, in a paradise of our own conception."  
Kanaya sat up and looked at him, she was obviously afraid now, but Karkat continued.  
"Do not be afraid Kanaya, and tell the others not to be afraid. The leadership and... structure... they have been crying out for has arrived at last. Rejoice!"  
She was just watching him, she was unsure what to say. In silence she got up and dressed. Karkat frowned, it was not the reception he had been expecting.  
"What's wrong? You want this!"  
"What do you mean?"  
He smirked and looked her in the eye, "you want this."  
  
Later, and the others were meeting to discuss the situation. Karkat's blunt statement to Kanaya had been passed around and they were deciding what to do.  
"Fuck, is he for real?" Gamzee asked.  
"I think that... he was sincere in his intent," replied Kanaya.  
"You mean he seriously believes that he can just magically fix everything," Equius was typically dismissive.  
"He's been very different though," Nepeta touched his arm, "we all saw it."  
"We saw nothing! He has done nothing! Just confused you all with his strange words and fancy manner! It's all smoke and mirrors with no substance to it at all!"  
"What if he's got a plan?" Terezi was the closes of all of them to following him outright, "he's always figured things out in the past, he must have a way out of this!"  
"This is ridiculous," Equius snarled, "it's Karkat we're talking about here. He's always been a weakling and his tiny little mind has finally snapped, that's all there is to it!"  
  
"Is it," said Karkat. He was in the entranceway, slouching against the door jamb. He rolled his head about lazily to regard them, "is it indeed, is that the truth, tra-la-la?"  
Equius pulled himself to his full, imposing height and stepped forwards to confront Karkat. "It is."  
Karkat pushed himself upright and stared blankly at Equius. The larger troll had the disconcerting feeling that Karkat was staring straight through his dark glasses.  
"Have I not been good to you," he asked softly, "have I not seen to your comforts?"  
"No-one is-"  
"Have-" Karkat interrupted sharply, "I not made myself completely available to you, have I not been generous, and giving?"  
Equius began to perspire noticeably. He too had visited Karkat, alone in his room. He too had known that tough and the dark night times of hard rasping breaths and rubbed raw flesh.  
"You are impressive," he admitted grudgingly, "but you ask a lot."  
"I ask what is my due! And I give you everything!" Karkat's voice had raised to a petulant high pitch, "I have asked so very little, in the grand scheme of things! I have given you pleasures you never dared imagine, and what do I ask in return? Nothing more then to allow me to gift you ever more! Nothing more then to be permitted to grant you everything you could ever want! Exactly what do I have to do for you people?" He sagged, opening his palms and appealing to the room, "I just want a little faith, and I will reward you infinitely! Is that really so much to ask? Just follow me. Love me, and be loved in turn. Do as I say. And you will have everything."  
  
That was enough for Feferi. She stood up and pointed at him, "I know you!"  
Karkat flinched, "who said that, who is that, I do not know her!"  
"I know you!" Feferi stepped to Equius' side, "my lusus whispered tales about you when I was a grub,"  
"Silence!" Karkat shrieked, "you don't know what you're doing!"  
"Redblood carnator!" Her words pierced him and he staggered. She barely remembered, little more then the murmurings of her gargantuan lusus in its' endless sleep, stories and myth, and the words that one is supposed to say when calling out the carnator. "I name you!"  
"I'm blind!" Karkat yelled and staggered back against the wall, "you bitch you blinded me!"  
The others by now were looking at each other in confusion. When Karkat snarled and the sound was like a baying beast of the hunt and the night Equius finally moved to protect Feferi, he darted toward Karkat and threw a powerful punch at him that Karkat caught easily in his palm, slender fingers wrapping effortlessly around Equius' fist.  
"Not so blind I can't see you, blue!" He twisted and Equius screamed and fell to his knees as something in his arm snapped neatly.  
"Kill him!" Both Equius and Feferi said it at once. Nepeta was in midair, her claws extended. Gamzee pulled to his feet with a weird grin, Eridan already had Karkat sighted in his crosshairs.  
"Weak!" Karkat screamed at them, and time seemed to turn to treacle. Nepeta span through the air languidly, oozing across the space between them, while Karkat danced out of the way neatly.  
  
Time resumed an orderly flow, everything happened at once. Karkat was nowhere to be seen, he had disappeared in that strange moment. Equius was curled up around his wounded arm and moaned bitterly. Nepeta immediately ran to him.  
"The fuck," Gamzee breathed, "since when do he do that?"  
"It wasn't Karkat," said Feferi authoritatively, "just something in his shape. There were myths about these things, they would steal the shapes of," she held herself back for a moment, "of certain trolls."  
"What is it?"  
"A god, more or less, I think."  
"Fuck! For real?"  
Feferi nodded.  
"What now?"  
They were all looking at her expectantly and she tried to think back to the old stories. They were no more then the ravings of an ancient lusus, but she remembered them. She had been lulled to her sleep on such myths.  
"He is powerful, but vulnerable. If he dies in this form then he really dies, now that he's been found out he has to leave and get his own form back!"  
They all looked at each other, and then at Feferi, who nodded, "follow me!"  
  
The search did not take long, before inevitably they came to Karkat's respiteblock. There on the floor they saw shattered mirror pieces, some of them still tumbling and spinning about. Karkat himself lay curled in a ball in the middle of a spiral of broken glass. When Feferi picked her way through and helped him sit up he looked at her with such fear and relief that she knew she was looking at her Karkat again.  
"It's alright, he's gone now."  
  
The glistening shards of mirror reflected and re-reflected their faces back at them, tumbling and spinning through space. In one of those shards, tucked away in a corner, out of sight or notice, the reflection was laughing.


End file.
